Around the World in Eighty Chapters
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: Different Drabbles for Dramione, Drarry, and Luneville! Please read and enjoy! Characters may vary during each chappie.
1. Books

**A/N**

**Ok. So I think I'ma do some drabbles. This was not a comp given to me…I just wanna. So it might not be every day and it might not be 100, but ima make at least fifty over this year. Each one will be 600 words or less but over 200 words.**

**They are to be Dramione drabbles, Luneville drabbles, and Drarry Drabbles. If you are opposed to any of these then too stinkin bad. Ok! On we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Books

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hermione touched each book in the library with her right pointer finger and it made a dull tapping sound from the tip of her fingernail.

"…Defense Against the Dark Arts Volume III…no…Dirty Kitchen: Tricks for Cleaning…no…ah! Destined for Greatness: The Story of a Witch Who Worked Her Way to the Top. Perfect!" she muttered to herself as she fished out the leather back book that would be her next read.

When she pulled it out, she was completely startled at what she saw. A pair of silvery blue eyes were staring at her through the hole in the shelf where she had just taken the book away.

"Oh, God! Draco you scared me! What was that all about?" Draco smiled wide and came around to where she stood and picked her up in a big bear hug.

"You're always cutest when you're scared, so…piece the rest together for yourself." Her best friend said with a smirk and a wink. "What do you have there?" he added, eyeing the book she held in her hands.

"Just an intelligent read…I have been wanting to read it for a while…so I got it…to read…its nothing Draco! Just something for me to read is all!" she giggled as he tried to pry the book out of her hands.

"You realize you just said read about a thousand times in one sentence, don't you?" he told her as he tickled her ribs.

"Yes! You were distracting me! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe use all the intelligent reads you have read all your life of reading and use the words you read instead of just using read." He was jokingly mocking her and she could tell. Hermione playfully punched him in the stomach and he stole the book away while she did it.

"Destined for Greatness: The Story of a Witch…" he trailed off, switching from reading out loud to in his head. "Really Hermione? Are you serious?"

"Yes! I think it will be a very uplifting book for me!" she defended herself, going cherry red as she did it. "You know what? Just shut up and give me my book back!" she said, making a grab for it, but he hoisted it above his head so as she could not reach it.

"On one condition. You come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Fine, whatever! Just give it back Draco!" feeling satisfied, he let down her book and smirked.

"Pick you up at six."

* * *

**Words: 415**

**Title: Books**

* * *

**So…? How was my first chappie of this drabble story? **

**Please review! It would help me feel important! Thanks! Bye!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


	2. Swimming

**A/N**

**Well looky dat! Two in one day! Ok, so I think this one is a Drarry. It won't be bad at all you guys. This is a T rated story anyway…so bon apatite!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

**On wit it!**

Swimming

"Draco, I'm going for a swim. Want to come?" Harry called from his room in their four bedroom, two bathroom flat.

"Oh, umm…sure! Just let me grab my swimming drawers." Draco replied, eager to spend any time with harry that he could.

Harry filled himself a glass of water and took three sips before Draco came rushing into the kitchen wearing a Speedo. Harry's eyes grew wide as he took in Draco's appearance.

His eyes traced down to the blue piece of fabric he was wearing to cover his rather large…*gulp*.

"Wow…umm…Draco, are we going to swim or model?" Harry could not help but ogle at the sight of him.

"I do believe I would enjoy a little of both. So do you like my swimming trunks?"

_More like swimming _knickers. Harry thought, _but whose complaining?_

Harry nodded his approval, still looking at the blue beauty of his lower body.

"Shall we go then, Harry?" said Draco, trying to coax an answer out of him, but yet again, he nodded his answer.

"I guess I have this effect on everybody, eh Potter?" Draco smirked at how his swimming trunks were affecting Harry.

And once again, he shook a vigorous yes with his head.

"Come on, you prat. Let's go swim." And with that, Draco took Harry by the hand and led him out to the pool.

* * *

**Words: 226**

**Title: Swimming**

**See? I TOLD YOU IT WOULDNT BE TOO BAD! And it has a bit of humour tossed into it as well! :D Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**

**Happy writings!**

**Caroline**


	3. Mrs Malfoy

**A/N**

**Whoo! Already on the third drabble! :D I really hope you are enjoying these you guys…although its kinda upsetting nobody is reviewing… Caroline is sad. Oh well. **

**This chapter is actually a sort of motivator for my Harry Potter Challenges Forum. I won't be placing, I just wanted to write this for the sake of the challenge. I think it is quite sweet. It isn't 650 words long, I know, it's not supposed to be, it's just a motivator. **** thanks you guys.**

**Disclaimer and all that jazz…**

**NOW YOU READ!**

**Mrs. Malfoy**

"Stop it Draco! You're making me blush!" Hermione squealed. "I'm going to burst any moment if you don't stop tickling me!"

"Well, first of all, I love your blush, and second, I love your laugh and I'm sure you would look gorgeous even if you did burst, but for the sake of being able to talk to you for forever, I will stop…for now." Draco smirked, hugged her around the waist and kissed her cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned around in his embrace and kissed him on the lips.

"I love it when you say forever. We're only one day married, yet you still say forever to me as if we have been married for years." She said looking into his blue-grey eyes that sparkled with ecstasy at this very moment.

"I mean it you know. Every word I say will always translate to: 'I will love you forever'." He told her seriously, making sure she knew.

"Oh I know, _Draco Malfoy_."

"Well I'm glad you do, _Mrs. Malfoy_." He said, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Say it again." Hermione stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Mrs. Malfoy. You are my Mrs. Malfoy and as you will forever be."

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"As I love you as well… _Mrs. Malfoy._" The smirk reappeared on his perfect face and she could easily decipher what it meant even before he confirmed it.

"Come into the bedroom, Mrs. Malfoy. I've been waiting a long time for you."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I know the feeling." She grinned and followed him in.

**Words: 266**

**Title: Mrs. Malfoy**

**I hope you liked this chappie! I enjoyed writing it! :D I think it is really sweet. It is kind of my Pride and Prejudice feel. **

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
